A proposed vehicle restricts torque output to a drive shaft linked with drive wheels, in response to detection of a slip caused by spin of a drive wheel (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2001-295676). When an angular acceleration of the drive shaft exceeds a predetermined threshold value, this prior art vehicle detects the occurrence of a slip on the drive wheels and restricts the torque output from a motor connecting with the drive shaft.
In the event of spin of one of the left and right drive wheels during a run (especially a start) of the vehicle with the left and right wheels on the road surface of different frictional coefficients, the motor torque is unevenly output to only the spinning wheel. This lowers the driving force to drive the vehicle and may thus deteriorate the starting performance and the accelerating performance of the vehicle.